Life After Death
by spottedfang0
Summary: This is the story of a girl who is born in another time. The earth as we know it now is gone. New animals, plants, and humans have evolved. The humans are shifters that have control of an element and can only turn into one animal. The main character is Fang, a 16 year old girl finding others like her. They are all getting ready for the biggest battle the world has ever faced.


Life After Death

Prologue

Think of your world. Beautiful skies, and soft, cool grass. People walking with their families or their dog. Children running around playing, what did you call it? Oh yes "tag". In the distance you hear a lawn mower and, cars. I think that is what you called them. I have never seen a "car" though. The temperature is perfect and there is a slight breeze. Now, if you will step out of happy little dream world and into reality, do it now. The day I just walked you through is just a dream. We have never gotten that peace. And never will. While you are living your care free life, quite disturbingly near are the horrors of death. Imagine a world where there are no humans left. A world coming back to life with different animals, plants, and even humans. The weather is controlled by a human. Along with all of the other elements. There are only five biomes: Grasslands, Tundra, Rainforests, Deciduous Forests, and Deserts. This is my world. The life after death.

Chapter 1

I run down a long hallway. Six other feet are behind me. After those six are forty-eight in pursuit of the four of us. "Fang, There should be a passage up ahead!" I hear a boy shout. "It's blocked Shadow!" I say seeing more scientists up ahead. "Everyone on the count of three, run and jump!" I say stopping. The rest of us stop. The scientists close in on us. "Thought you could get away did you? Well not today. Not _ever_." A scientist says snarling. I look him dead in the eye and say "You have beat us until we have passed out. You killed my baby brother with your experiments. You think you have ruined us. Maybe you ruined them, but not me." The scientist takes out a whip as my older brother, Scratch turns into his bear form and steps in front of me. The whip collides with his eye, and cuts a long deep scar across his right eye. "One, two, three!" I scream. Shadow, his sister Clover, and Scratch all run and crash through the window. I go up to the scientist and take the whip. Then I start beating him with it. The whip makes long, deep slices on the scientist's body. The other scientists run at me, but I dodge them. They trained me to have quick reflexes. I go to the window and jump. In mid-air I turn into a Pegasus and fly to the ground. Clover rushes over to me and hugs me. Her element is technology. I say to her, "It's ok now. No one else will bother us. Can you carry Scratch?" She nods and Scratch climbs on Clover's back. She turns into a unicorn and she usually runs under me as I fly. I know you are probably confused about this story already. You may think it is fake or stupid but this _will_ happen. I will explain everything now. The world, as you know it today was torn apart by war. There were attacks all over the place. That wasn't the part that killed most of you. The part that killed most humans was the giant meteor that left the earth in ruins. After that some scientist started to make humans with powers unlike any others. They only made one human type though. That is us, the Shifters. We have the ability to control different elements like water and fire. The rarest element is magic. Some of us humans were also to become any animal they want, but they don't have control over an element.

"Fang, we are landing here!" Shadow shouted over the wind. I looked at Scratch to see if he approved. He just glared at me and then looked back at Clover.

I had an urge to fly as fast as I could. I am very slow. I decided not to though. We landed in a foggy forest. There were rays of sunlight dotting the forest and that was the most light. I shifted as soon as soon as Shadow got off of my back and then went over to a little stream. I bent down to get water and a massive force hit me over the head. I hit the water and my face was down in it. I flipped over as soon as the icy water hit my face and Scratch grabbed my thought. Clover started screaming, but it was cut off by water bubbling in my ears. Water surged over my face. Imagine swimming in a pool. Now imagine that pool thirty degrees colder. That was the water I was in. I kicked Scratch's chest and threw him off. He crashed into a tree. I stood up quickly and rammed into him as he started to stand. I held him to the tree by pressing my arm into his neck. "What the _hell_ was that for?" I shout pressing harder on his neck. "You almost got us killed. That was the fifth time. _Get over it_ Fang. You are probably just a _normal_ human. You have no element and we can kill you." Scratch said pushing me off of him. "I am going to banish you. You have thirty minutes before we come to kill you. Anyone want to go with her?" Scratch asked. "Me." Clover said. Before I could do anything, Scratch shifted into a grizzly bear. I was so confused, and then just like that he slammed his paws against her ears. I don't even think. The water seems to boil and I punch him square in the jaw. He turns at me and growls. I do a round-house kick in his jaw and boiling hot water splashes onto his body. The water doesn't even make me wet. It is like it passes through my body. He stands up and just as he does, Shadow hits me in the stomach. I shift into my Pegasus form and grab Clover and throw her on my back. I run and Shadow and Scratch chase in pursuit. I run onto a boulder and jump. As I do Scratch leaps and pulls on my leg. Blood covers the ground. I keep flying though. Soon we are about an hour from that part of the forest.

Chapter 2

Five years have passed since that day we split up. Shadow and Scratch are still looking for me. I am all alone now though. Clover and I were split up when a fire spread through the forest. I think she might have died. Clover and I have been apart for two years now. I found out my element after a while. I found a book about elements and it said that only one magic element was ever created. This was a quote from the book, "_Only one magic element was ever created. This shifter will have a solitary mind but will be a true leader. The magic element means that this shifter has the ability to control every element ever created. The magic element does not allow for the shifter to turn into any animal but a Pegasus. This element even has control of life or death." _I am the magic element.

CHAPTER 3

Today is my "birthday". Another year just like the last five, running from Scratch and Shadow. And for the past two, looking for any signs of Clover. Dead or alive. I fly up in the air and look down. I hear rustling and see a squirrel. Probably one of the ones that didn't die during the impact of the meteor. Then I notice something strange about this squirrel, it looks around like it knows that someone is watching it. It turns around and I feel that it was one of us.


End file.
